


You fuck Mike again

by OneLearnsToLoveIt



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Reader Insert, Tit job, Vaginal Sex, cum on face, saliva play, tit fuck, whatever you call the kink where you're trying not to get caught fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLearnsToLoveIt/pseuds/OneLearnsToLoveIt
Summary: A gift for my dear friend!You take Mike's virginity. How fun!





	You fuck Mike again

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the original upload had me switch from "Mike" to "Michael" two thirds of the way through like a dumbass, but now it's fixed, so enjoy~

Michael Yagoobian, or just Mike as he's known to some, is the strangest and most endearing man you've ever met. Even the first time you looked at him you knew he was not like anyone you have ever met. Tall, awkward yet charismatic, well-kept yet messy. You adore him. You're lucky to have him as a lover. Oh what a lover he is, always showering you with compliments and cuddling and caring for you. Though he's never been in a relationship, he's the best partner you've ever had. He deserves something special, you decide. Soon, you will take his virginity.  
______________  
You took extra care to doll yourself up for your date with Mike today. He took you out to his favorite restaurant/indoor playground. It was obviously an establishment made for children, but he was so absolutely giddy and positively delighted to be able to share with you this thing that makes him so happy that you find you didn't care. In fact, you were kind of into it. It was a great time, but you know the best part is yet to come.  
It was early in the evening when you two make your way to his apartment. He turns to you and took your hands in his.  
“Oh I had a wonderful time, darling. Thank you so much.” He kisses you on the cheek. “and It's not over yet. Come, let's go inside and see where the night takes us.”  
He opens the door for you. You’re ready for a whole night of fun when from inside you hear a voice.  
“Yo, Mike. Hope you don't mind me crashing here for the nigh- oh hey there shortcake!”  
You and Mike are caught off guard. Lounging on the couch was a plump woman with hair down to her knees who had no business calling you short, as she was no taller than 5 feet herself.  
“Oh, Amy. What a um...pleasant surprise. What bring you to my home?”  
“Eh, roommates were buggin’ me.”  
You love Amy, she's the one who got you and Mike together, but boy her timing couldn't be worse. She yawned and got up.  
“Well I know how much you guys love my company but I think I'd better hit the hay. I'll leave you lovebirds to it.” She made finger guns and winked as she walked backwards into the bathroom. As the door shut you hear Mike sigh. You shake your head and smile.  
“What are we going to do with her, eh Mike?”  
When you look back at him, he looks not amused, but disappointed.  
“What's wrong?” You ask.  
“Oh darn, it's just that…” he looks at you and pouts. “Well I was sort of hoping we'd be alone.”  
To be honest, you were too but, “hey it's alright. We’re alone enough.”  
“Maybe”  
He needs convincing. Through the lips. You're good at that.  
You grab his collar and pull him down, standing on your toes so that you two can kiss. He sighs and relaxes, bringing his hands to your waist as your lips caress his. You two smooch for a little bit before he breaks it off and guides you to the couch, he sits down motioning you to sit next to him. You stand in front of him, smirking mischievously before placing your legs on either side of him, straddling him. He’s surprised, but you place your lips on his before he can say anything. He resumes the kiss with fervor. You slip your tongue into his mouth and he takes it with a small moan. His hands roam, rubbing your arms, sliding down your back then up to the nape of your neck. Feeling bold, you bring your hips down and grind a little against his crotch. There you feel an unmistakable bulge.  
He looks panicked. “That's…! Oh dear. Uh, I mean, I'm just-” you place a finger to his lips, quieting him.  
“Let's take this to the bedroom,” you whisper. You dismount and take his hand. He holds your hand with one of his and with the other he covers the damning evidence between his legs. You lead the two of you to the bedroom and gently push him to the bed. You shut the door behind you and look at him. He looks like a deer in the headlights, but you can tell he's also so turned on, and that's all that matters. Looks like he needs a little striptease.  
You start by slipping your hands beneath your shirt and slowly pulling it off. Then you go to take your shoes off, giving him a nice view of you bending over. With the shoes off, you remove your pants. Now in your underwear, you make a decision before you go further.  
“Mike?”  
He just stares, ogling you.  
“Hey, my eyes are up here,” you tease. He blinks.  
“Oh! Sorry, it's just that you're...well you're so beautiful.”  
You smile, feeling your face heat up. He may not look like prince charming, but he has a heart more beautiful than any man you've ever met. He's not really bad looking either, though you reckon he'd look a lot sexier with his clothes off.  
“Thank you. Now it's your turn,” you declare.  
“My turn to...oh, no no no, I can't possibly.”  
“Why not?”  
“I...well...just look at me,” he says quietly, averting his eyes.  
Your heart sinks. The poor thing.  
“I am. And I see a very handsome man who would look a lot better naked.”  
He blushes. “Thank you, but…” he needs more convincing.  
“Please? I promise if you do…” you stand in front of him, bend down to eye level with him, and begin to trace the bulge in his pants with your fingertip.”...it'll be a lot easier to take care of this.” He whimpers a bit.  
“M-maybe…”  
“Here, I'll help you”  
You begin to unbutton his black dress shirt. The further down you go, the more he shifts uncomfortably. You stop for a moment to press your lips against his, and this seems to calm him down. You move lower, kissing as you go. First your lips touch his neck, then his collarbone, chest, stomach. You show him how much you love every inch of him.  
“You're perfect,” you tell him. You really mean it. He is speechless, obviously very deeply moved.  
By now you've undone the last button and you stand to slip the shirt down his shoulders. You place a kiss on his forehead before dropping to your knees to unlace his shoes. You take them off and straighten up. Now it's time for the fun part.  
Kneeling between his legs, you take his zipper between your fingers. Before proceeding, you look up at him. He looks at you with lust in his eyes, his heavy breathing betraying his arousal.  
You unzip his slacks and he lifts his hips for you to pull them down and off his legs. Now you're both in your undergarments, but of course, that's not enough. You want him to see all of you.  
“Mike?”  
“Hm?”  
You turn around.  
“Could you unhook my bra for me?”  
“O-okay.”  
You feel his fingers fumble with the clasp for a little too long. His inexperience shows, but that's okay. You'll fix that with time. After some trial and error, he completes his task. The clasp undone, you slide the bra off and haphazardly toss it to the side. You look back and smirk. He’s so horny for you. You decide to stop teasing and turn around, letting him see you.  
He lets out a small gasp as he sees your naked bosom. He stares reverently at your chest, like he's been waiting his whole life for this moment. He brings his hand up and looks into your eyes, silently asking for permission.  
“Go ahead. touch me.”  
‘Go ahead’ he does, bringing both his hands up to grope you. You hum as he cups and caresses your flesh, occasionally rubbing your nipples. You are caught off guard as he leans forward and takes one into his mouth. You moan and feel heat pool at your groin as he sucks and swirls his tongue. Damn he's good.  
He pulls away, but before he switches to the other breast…  
“Wait,” you say breathlessly, stopping him. You move lower. You want to see his cock so bad, the tension is killing you.  
Your fingers find the waistband of his briefs and you pause to savor this moment for just a second. But not long. Time for the grand reveal.  
You pull down his underwear and come face-to-tip with his erection. It's...well you hope you aren't making an odd face because that thing is 7 inches of circumcised weird. It does resemble a normal penis, but more...slender?  
“Is something wrong?”  
You try to save yourself. “No, no, it's just that...I want it so badly.” After the words come out, you realize they're not just lies to cover your ass. You DO want his cock. It's so uniquely him, and imagining him filling you with it is getting you horny as hell.  
“How do you want it?”  
The question surprises you. He must be getting more confident. You think about it.  
“Well...how do you want me to take it?” He stays silent. Looks like you have to decide. You lean forward, taking him into your mouth. He throws his head back and a shuddering breath comes from his throat. You're sure it won't take him long to finish if he's already this worked up. There's got to be another way…  
Hey, there's an idea. You take your mouth away and he looks down at you.  
“Wh-why'd you stop?”  
“Mike, you like my tits?”  
“Uhh...yes?”  
“I wanna try something.”  
You lean in closer and bring your chest level with his hips. You give him what you hope is a smouldering sexy look before squeezing his penis between your breasts.  
He gasps and you take that as a sign to start bouncing your breasts, jerking him off with them. He lets out little groans as you work his cock up and down, saliva from when your mouth was on him making it slide easier. You look up at him and your eyes meet. He bites his lip then closes his eyes. You can tell he's getting close. Good thing too, your arms are starting to get tired. He lets out soft little “oh”s and shallowly thrusts his hips. You decide he needs an extra push.  
“Yeah Mike, that's it. cum for me.”  
He groans as he climaxes. Semen comes out of him, and gets all over your tits and face. It's kind of messy, but knowing that you're now covered in his seed arouses you to no end.  
You look at each other as he catches his breath. You hold eye contact as He brings a hand up to your face and swipes up some of the semen with his thumb. He then brings it to your mouth and you take it in without hesitation, tasting his ejaculate. It's bitter, but you don't care. You focus on licking his thumb clean. He sighs and pulls it out, now wet with saliva.  
“You do that so well, darling,” he whispers. He helps you stand up and grabs his discarded shirt, using it to wipe your face and chest. He puts it down and lays on the bed, beckoning you to join him. You climb on top of him and lean down to kiss him. The kiss is passionate and you are quickly lost in it. He rubs your back and runs his fingers through your hair. Suddenly he pulls away.  
“You know, I loved the feeling of your mouth around me when you were on your knees, my temptress.”  
You smile. He could just say, “I'd like a blow job”, but you get the hint anyway. You crawl lower until you're over his cock. He’s much softer now, but you can rectify that. You take him in your mouth and start working him with your tongue. He lets out a shuddering breath as you begin feel him get hard again. You slowly slide up and down on his long dick and feel him shiver. He puts a hand on the back of your head and arches his back. He lets out little noises from the back of his throat and you realize he's about to cum again. You take your mouth off of him and sit up. He stares at you with a wild look in his eye.  
“I want you to cum inside my pussy, Mike,” you beg. He moans and sits up, pulling you in for another kiss. He falls backwards onto the bed and you go with him. He rolls you two so that he's on top, then looks at you lying beneath him with a fiery gaze. You decide to submit to him completely. You pull your knees up and spread your legs.  
“Mike,” you huff, “fuck me.”  
He places his hands at the bends of your knees and brings your legs to your chest. He grabs his cock and lines it up with your opening. Then, he pushes in.  
“Mmmmmh,” you both hum. He then pulls out and thrusts back in, the force of it surprising you. His thrusts are slow, but hard. Soon, however, he goes faster. God you love it.  
“M-Mike, MI-!” you begin to shout, but then you feel a hand covering your mouth.  
“Quiet. Remember we're not alone.”  
Right. You nod and he keeps his hand there as he fucks you. Your moans are muffled and you feel even more dominated as he fucks you with his hand over your mouth. You close your eyes and just lose yourself as his penis fills you over and over. Suddenly, you feel something drip onto your chest.your eyes shoot open to see Michael’s mouth open, his tongue out. He's salivating and just letting it drip down like an animal. You would find that really gross if you were normal. Luckily, you are so not normal. The fact that he's so horny that he can't control himself is actually turning you on. Your eyelids flutter and your moan would be so loud if it weren't muffled.  
Everything, the hand over your mouth, the wetness on your chest, and most of all that long cock thrusting in and out of you, dominating you completely, all of it overpowers you and you cum harder than you ever have. You twitch and spasm as he pounds into you erratically. As You're coming down, you feel your vagina being flooded with his warm load.  
His thrusts start to slow down, then stop altogether. He moves his hand from your mouth and lowers your legs. He notices the small pool of saliva on your chest.  
“Uh heh...sorry about that,” he says, using the blanket to towel you off. You simply smile and pull him down with you. He wraps his arms around you and holds you close, cuddling you. He sighs.  
“That was wonderful. *You're* wonderful, my beloved.”  
You answer by humming an affirmation and rubbing his back. He is so amazing, and you can't wait to start having sex with him more often, introduce him to some of your kinks even. You lie content as you softly fall asleep in his arms.  
____________  
In the bathroom, a figure lays in the bathtub, a smirk adorning her chubby face.  
“Heh. Hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked my surprise cameo, she was a lot of fun to write!


End file.
